


Watching

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I want to watch</i>, Viggo had said, looking very interested, and Billy hadn’t said anything, just pressed his face into Dom’s neck and bitten him a little too hard; the hand in Dom’s trousers had squeezed and Dom had nodded, struck dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

_I want to watch_ , Viggo had said, looking very interested, and Billy hadn’t said anything, just pressed his face into Dom’s neck and bitten him a little too hard; the hand in Dom’s trousers had squeezed and Dom had nodded, struck dumb.

Dom’s aware, now, of Viggo watching from the chair in the corner, and of the fact that Viggo has pushed his jeans down around his calves and is stroking himself slowly as he watches Billy crawl over Dom on the low bed. Dom shudders and doesn’t meet Viggo’s eyes; he looks for Billy’s but Billy’s head is down, he’s going after Dom’s left nipple with unholy determination, small tongue flicking, lips closing around the tiny nub as it hardens, and his eyes are lowered to his task. Dom thrusts his hips up, seeking friction for his cock, and finds it against the rough hair trailing down Billy’s stomach. Billy reacts, sprawling completely down, and Dom’s prick is trapped, crushed against Billy’s skin. He groans and rocks feverishly into the pressure, head falling back onto the bed, eyes sagging shut to escape Viggo’s seeking gaze. 

Billy’s attentions shift to the other nipple and Dom sucks in a long breath. “Hurry up,” he mutters, and Billy’s hand slides down between them as he lifts himself off Dom’s body. Billy grips Dom’s cock and jerks it roughly, reassurance that he’ll get there soon. His mouth moves slowly down Dom’s chest to his belly, grasping hand just holding Dom’s cock now. 

“Come to the edge of the bed,” Billy says clearly; his voice is strange, high and clear but thick with something else: Viggo’s eyes, Dom thinks, Viggo’s gaze is making Billy sound like that, and he knows Billy is just as aware of Viggo as he is, though neither of them has referred to him at all since he locked the door behind himself and dropped comfortably into the armchair. Billy crawls off Dom and backward on all fours, off the bed, reaching up to drag Dom toward himself where he kneels on the floor. "Come on, come on," he’s mumbling, and Dom opens his eyes and sits up on his elbows, wriggling forward until he can place his feet on the floor, short flat nap of carpet under the pads of his toes, the solid press of his heels. 

Billy is between his thighs on hands and knees and then leaning forward, one hand wrapping around Dom’s cock as his tongue slides greedily along its length; he props himself half on Dom’s thighs and his free hand vanishes, snaking away under his body, between his legs. When Dom cranes his neck, when Billy lifts up for a moment, Dom can see that hand again, can see Billy working his own cock with tight, uneven pulls even as he lowers his head again, taking Dom into his mouth with a needy sound, high-pitched and thin.

Dom thinks of Viggo again, wants suddenly to see Viggo behind Billy, see him fuck Billy like this, while Billy is sucking on Dom. The thought startles him, and heat rushes over Dom’s chest and face, sweat prickling in his armpits and behind his knees, the hot place where his hair covers his neck. He shouldn’t think such things. Viggo said he would watch, and even if he would do more, Billy hasn’t consented, he might be angry, he might be angry that Dom wants—he gasps and thrusts into Billy’s mouth—Dom wants that, wants to see Billy taken as he takes Dom, at the same time.

Dom’s eyes flick to Viggo. He doesn’t mean to do it.

Viggo’s eyes are colourless in the dim light, sharp with watchful intent, and Dom’s eyes catch on the thorns of that gaze. Dom looks away, shaking his head even as he trembles with the thought of it. He wants to say it, ask for it; stops himself and changes the words threatening to overflow behind his teeth into noises, hard edges and glottal, choking _ah_ s in time with his ragged thrusts.

Billy moans around his cock, and the sound travels into Dom’s balls.

The next time Dom opens his eyes, it’s because Billy growls, and Viggo’s naked and on his knees beside Bill. Dom growls, echo of Billy, confused and bothered, teeth clenched against the sudden surge toward orgasm. He fights it back and watches as Viggo’s hand slides over Billy’s back: up along the spine, smooth. Billy’s face is red, his eyes closed, and he’s just barely sucking on Dom now, distracted by—what? Viggo’s other hand, maybe, cupping the curve of Billy’s arse. As Dom watches, Viggo’s gaze flicks up and snags on his, and Viggo looks a question: _Yes or no_.

Panic rockets through Dom; his thighs tighten and he jerks up into Billy’s mouth.

“Bill?” he gasps, and Billy opens his eyes—dark and glazed, glassy—and lifts his head. 

Dom can see Billy’s hand on his own dick, moving slowly, almost absently, and when he looks up at Dom his face is anxious. “If you want,” he whispers, and Dom nods, dumb.

Viggo leans forward to kiss Billy’s back. “It’ll be good,” he says, and if those are the first words he’s spoken since he locked the door behind himself, well, at least they’re good words, promising words. Dom pulls at Billy, looking at Viggo, and the three of them clamber up onto the bed, Dom scrambling backward, Billy following and looking over his shoulder at Viggo, who moves more slowly.

“Can I kiss you?” Viggo asks, and Billy glances at Dom and then nods, hesitant. Dom sits back against the headboard and wraps his fist around his cock, watching them kiss: slow at first, careful, and then warmer and wetter. Viggo’s hand cups around Billy’s cheek and their mouths are open against each other, hungry. Dom doesn’t stroke himself—he’s too close, and he wants to make it last—but he can’t help squeezing a little. It’s gorgeous, they’re beautiful, Billy deceptively fragile-looking beside Viggo’s lean bulk.

Then they stop, and Viggo smiles at Billy, then at Dom. Dom unfolds himself and creeps forward to kiss Viggo as Billy watches; Dom can feel Billy’s hand stroking down his back as Viggo’s tongue slips between his lips. Viggo kisses languorously, as if they’ve all the time in the world, but Dom’s cock is twitching in time with his pulse. “C’mon,” he says into Viggo’s mouth, and Viggo grins.

Maneuver and half-words, sighs and wet, soft kisses: they shift around the bed, tangling and untangling, rubbing against one another shamelessly. Viggo and Billy suck at Dom, mouths meeting on his hips, belly, cock, thighs, balls, until he begs wordlessly for mercy; they move away and stroke his arms and shoulders and face with their hands, kissing him until he’s dizzy and not quite so close to the edge. Dom and Billy explore Viggo: his cock is heavy and silky, a musky weight on the tongue, and when they both mouth his balls he moans and shudders, spreading his legs wide, wanton. Billy lies on his belly, moaning and grinding his hips into the mattress as Dom and Viggo take turns tonguing his arse; they lick and tease with fingers and tongues until the tight, sweet pucker is open, gaping, wet, wanting.

They end as they began, more or less. Dom kneels, facing out from the headboard. His arms reach behind, hands anchored on the wooden slats. Billy crouches in front of him on hands and knees, sucking Dom’s cock, face red, breath huffing quickly out his nose as Viggo presses into his arse in short, careful thrusts, kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands tight and gentle on Billy’s hips. 

Dom knows he won’t last—the sight of Billy’s furrowed brow, his fair hair plastered down with sweat and mouth sliding up and down helplessly as Viggo begins to move in earnest—are nearly enough to send him over the edge. But what does him in, finally, are the noises Billy makes, desperate-sounding moans and whimpers that vibrate through his tongue and lips, right into Dom’s groin. He arches against it, tries to hold on and then gives in, jerking and thrusting into Billy’s mouth, head thrown back as he spills. “Ah god, oh, oh, oh,” Dom groans, and he can hear Viggo panting, feel Billy struggling to swallow as Dom spurts into his mouth, his throat. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Dom chokes, and pulls back, collapsing onto his heels. 

His hands hurt where he held the headboard, and he knows there are sharp red lines etched across his palms. It doesn’t matter, because Viggo is still fucking Billy, and when he opens his eyes, Billy’s looking pleadingly at him. “C’mon,” Bill moans, and Viggo tosses his head back, getting his hair out of his eyes, and bites his lip, fucking Billy a little harder, a little more roughly.

Dom nods, still gasping for breath, and crawls forward. When he licks at Billy’s mouth, he tastes himself, and he wants to taste Billy’s come in his mouth, suddenly. “Like this,” he says, and makes Viggo pause so they can all move. When Dom has them arranged to his satisfaction, Billy’s on his knees, facing the headboard and holding it as Viggo waits behind him. Dom slithers down to lie beneath Billy. “Now,” he says, and as his hand begins jerking Billy, only inches from his own face, Viggo shoves back into Billy’s arse, slick and open and ready.

Billy wails.

Dom jerks him impatiently, lifting his head to lick at the head of his cock: red and hard and leaking precome, salty tang across Dom’s tongue. It’s close and humid and hot here, his head practically between Billy’s knees, and although he can’t see Viggo’s cock sliding into Billy, he can hear it, and see Viggo’s thighs flex and shift with every thrust. Dom works his hand fast and furiously; he can hear how fast Billy’s breathing, the high, harsh noises he’s making. Billy is close and Dom can almost taste it, almost, almost—Billy’s cock thickens, his balls draw up and he’s coming, ragged hitching cries far away as the thick, sticky fluid spurts out onto Dom’s lips, his tongue, chin, hand. Viggo grunts and Dom leans forward to suck at the head of Billy’s cock for the last few pulses of come, and feels Billy jerk forward, pushing him deeper into Dom’s mouth. Viggo must be coming, too, and Dom moans around Billy’s still-hard cock at the thought of it, Viggo filling Billy’s arse as Billy fills Dom’s mouth. If it were humanly possible, Dom would be hard again with the idea of it. The shudder of arousal passes, and Dom rolls out from under Viggo and Billy just as Bill sags forward, releasing the headboard and flopping onto his stomach, face buried in the disarrayed pillows.

Dom lies propped on one elbow, watching as Viggo sinks down on Billy’s other side. Both of them are sweaty and still breathing hard, and Dom grins and wipes at his chin. “Fuck, that was nice,” he says. Billy’s only response is to wriggle his bottom and attempt to burrow deeper into the mattress, though his hand waves around weakly and lands on Dom’s arm, where he leaves it after a pat. Viggo meets his eyes and smiles again. His gaze is opaque again, quiet, calm.

“I guess I wanted to do more than watch,” he says, and Billy laughs into the pillow; Dom grins and runs one finger down Billy’s spine. 

“I guess so,” Dom says. Billy’s arse is wet, slippery with Viggo’s come, and Dom wants to fuck him like that. He slips one finger inward and feels Viggo watching again. “Worked out all right, though.” Billy’s body tightens just a little, then relaxes. “You should stay for round two.”

“What happens in round two?” Viggo asks. 

Billy lifts his head and lets it fall again, his face turned toward Viggo, away from Dom. Viggo touches his neck, and Dom watches as Viggo’s thick, blunt fingers slide over Billy’s nape, as his hand splays on one shoulder blade.

“I think Dom wants to fuck me,” Billy says. He lifts his head again and turns it toward Dom—his shoulder blade sharpens, then flattens again beneath Viggo’s palm—“and I think you want to fuck Dom while he does it.” His eyes are clear and deep, still dark, and Dom tilts his head, smiling a little as he bites his lip.

Viggo’s quiet and so are Dom and Billy, and Dom keeps sliding his finger in and out of Billy’s slick, soft hole, and they have all the time in the world. Dom nods, and Billy smiles back at him, and Viggo looks very interested as he leans over to kiss Billy’s spine.


End file.
